vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Percy Jackson (character)
] Summary Percy Jackson is the eponymous protagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians novel series and a major character of the Heroes of Olympus series. Percy was once a regular New York adolescent who seemed to suffer from ADHD and dyslexia, until fate led him to discovering his true nature as a demigod; specifically, as the son of the Olympian deity Poseidon. His aforementioned conditions are actually symptomatic of his divine heritage; he's dyslexic because his brain is hard wired to read Ancient Greek, and he has ADHD because it's literally in his DNA to be a battle-ready warrior. Subsequently after he was discovered, he was recruited into "Camp Half-Blood" as a camper, a training ground for demigod offspring like himself. Soon, Percy would be pulled into an ancient war between the Olympians and their ancient bitter rival Kronos. Over the years, he would embark on a number of quests - where he'd inevitably receive a few power ups and divine weapons, lead armies into battle, and fight both gods and titans in single combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher when submerged in water, with the Curse of Achilles or when hosting Nekhbet Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson Origin: Percy Jackson and The Olympians Gender: Male Age: 12 at The Lightning Thief, 17 at the end of The Heroes of Olympus Classification: Demigod, Savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Water Manipulation (Can furthermore breathe underwater and does not take fall damage so long as he falls in a body of water), Statistics Amplification when submerged in water, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Normally only limited, higher with the Eagle of the 12th Legion), Earth Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation (Can manipulate any liquid poison), Limited Clairvoyance (Can see the future in the form of dreams), Animal Manipulation (Can control equines and sea creatures that are under Poseidon's domain), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, when in contact with water), Limited Illusion Creation (Can control the Mist), Summoning (Can summon Mrs. O'Leary with his Stygian Ice Whistle), Teleportation with Magical Pearls, Flight with Winged shoes, Transmutation with Medusa's Head, Resistance against Heat, Water Manipulation, Transmutation and Magic (The last two only with Hermes multivitamins), Natural Leadership, Empathy Link (with Grover), Wolf Stare (Learnt the Wolf Stare which is quite intimidating that it can scare some enemies away), Expert Seasmanship, Limited Animal Manipulation (Has limited control over animals in Poseidon's domain). As Nekbeths Host: Magic, Can create a combat avatar Attack Potency: Island level (Lifted the Heavens, caused substantial damage to Hubbard Glacier, triggered the volcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens, which is said to release about 24 megatons of energy, fought beings like Kronos, Hyperion and Giants (although they were all at a weakened state). As one of the big three demigod children, he should be comparable to Hazel Levesque, who was able to destroy a small island. Fought Jason Grace and briefly took him down, though it should be noted that the latter did the same too. Fought Luke Castellan who is the most skilled swordsman in 300 years in Camp Half-Blood), higher when submerged in water, with the Curse of Achilles (Fought the likes of Hyperion and a possessed Luke Castellan or when hosting Nekhbet (Tackled Setne), Can ignore durability against supernatural beings to an extent with his Celestial Bronze Sword Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Jason Grace), higher with the Curse of Achilles or as a vulture. Teleportation with Magical Pearls. Lifting Strength: Class E (Lifted the Heavens) Striking Strength: Island Class (Can trade blows with giants and other beings of comparable power), higher when submerged in water, with the Curse of Achilles (Took on Hades and Hyperion one-on-one) or when hosting Nekhbet (Took on Setne) Durability: Island level (Comparable to Jason Grace. Got kicked in the chest by the Olympian god Ares. Recovered from a dodgeball thrown from a Laistrygonian Giant. Whacked in the chest by a giant. Shook off many hard hits by the Titan Atlas, though this should be an outlier. Took a hard hit by a weakened Kronos before taking the Curse of Achilles. Fought other demigods of comparable power), higher when dealing with heat, cold, and water based attacks (easily survived falling off the St. Louis Arch, managed to survive the eruption of Mt. St. Helens with only moderate burns). Invulnerability (except his Achilles spot) makes him hard to kill when having the Curse of Achilles. Stamina: Superhuman (Spent months trapped in Tartarus, fighting off a neverending army of the undead and all other sorts of monsters and managed to escape despite the life-force draining effects of the deepest sectors of the Greek Underworld, however, he was drained and exhausted by journey's end and only survived due to the intervention of Iapetus) Range: Extended to several meters with melee weapons, Hundreds of meters with powers and weapons like The Eagle of the 12th Legion, Kilometers with tidal waves and all kind of sea disasters Standard Equipment: Anaklusmos/Riptide (A mystical sword forged of Celestial Bronze that only harms supernatural beings but can even affect beings far stronger than Percy himself, such as Ares), Wristwatch shield, Stygian Ice Whistle, The 12th Legion's Eagle, (Medusa's Head), Hermes' multivitamins, Winged shoes, (Magical Pearls), (Thermos of winds) Intelligence: Battle-savvy and a decent leader. Trained in Greek martial combat and is very resourceful. His ADHD and dyslexia has made him rather clueless about academic subjects but he's become knowledgeable in regards to Greco-Roman Mythology. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman, with Jason as his only peer in a sword fight and was only outright defeated in one by Luke Castellan (when he was out of training), Kronos (who inhabited Luke's body) and Chrysaor. Weaknesses: He highly values the lives of his allies and will sacrifice himself for them. His battle instincts make him headstrong, impulsive, and hot-blooded. When he had the Curse of Achilles he would die if struck in a place on his back that was just above navel height, but the curse has since been removed. As a demigod, he can be slain by both conventional and supernatural weapons. Using his demigod powers extensively drains his stamina. Feats: *''One of the powerful demigods alive (Rivaled only by other children of the Big Three and the members of the Seven)'' *''Stalemated Ares at twelve years old'' *''Defeated Hades and Hyperion in close combat (with the curse of achiles)'' *''Able to hold himself against Kronos and Atlas'' *''Held up the sky for several seconds'' *''Triggered and survived the vulcanic eruption of Mount Saint Helens, which was strong enough to unseal and wake Typhon'' *''Killed Polybotes (The giant born to defeat Poseidon) with the aid of the Roman God Terminus'' *''Defeated Ephialtes and Otis (The giants born to defeat Dionysus) in a gladiator death match (With the help of Jason Grace and Dionysus)'' *''Escaped from Tartarus with Annabeth (With the help of the Titan Iapetus)'' *''Can match many trained and extremely skilled demigods in combat, like Jason Grace or Luke Castellan'' Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Water-Boosted Physicality:' When doused in water; his strength, speed and combat prowess greatly increase along with gaining a small healing factor. The effect is much sharper when doused in saltwater, allowing him to stalemate Ares, the Greek God of War who has millennia of combat experience. However, unless he's constantly in contact with water, the effect will quickly fade within moments of application (but this hasn't stopped him from drenching himself with saltwater he prepared in advance to ace training exercises). *'Hydrokinesis:' As a son of Poseidon, he has natural dominion over water. He has shown to be capable of manipulating entire rushing rivers as well as ice structures the size of glaciers. In addition, he cannot be harmed by water (and thus was perfectly fine after falling off the Hubbard Glacier and the St. Louis Arch since he entered a body of water) and can breathe and swim underwater without getting wet unless he wills it. However, this ability, along with his geokinesis and aerokinesis, tires him considerably. *'Geokinesis:' Can create earthquakes, but his ability is said to be not as a great as child of Hades. *'Aerokinesis/Electrokinesis:' Can manipulate the weather and electricity, but apparently not as adept as a child of Zeus. With this he's able to create localized hurricanes to slow his falls and wipe out legions of foes but not without great effort. *'Curse of Achilles:' After bathing in the River Styx, Percy's superhuman attributes and combat abilities were increased to incredible levels. With this enhancement his strikes are referred to as "arcs of destruction", easily decimating the legions of undead sent by Hades to capture him and managing to stalemate the likes of Hyperion in one-on-one combat. In addition, he's almost completely invulnerable except for the one weak spot on his back just above navel height. Since the Son of Neptune the curse, along with all of its positive and negative traits, has been removed. *'The Eagle of the 12th Legion:' The lost standard of the famous lost legion, it's actually a sacred weapon blessed with the lightning of Jupiter. Percy used it to obliterate an entire army of monsters. Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Both were at their strongest, Percy had the Curse of Achilles, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Book Characters Category:Water Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Movie Characters Category:Lightning Users Category:Earth Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sword Users Category:Animals Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 6